Afterschool
by Forbidden Fruit Contest
Summary: Bella's been lusting after Mr. Cullen for a while, so she's decided to have him. Will he give in to the temptation?


Forbidden Fruit Contest

Title: After School

Summary: Bella's been lusting after Mr. Cullen for a while, she's decided to have him; will he give in into the temptation?

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count: 4,037

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **After School**

"Mmm, yeah right there..." She moaned in the dark. "Oh, Mister Cullen..." the series of images flashing through her mind would have gotten her a jail sentence in Catholic school terms. Her fantasy was the same every night, as she rubbed herself to climax. Her English teacher Edward Cullen was thirty-something, and the sexiest man she had laid eyes on, in her opinion. He was married with no kids and very professional.

It was his lack of interest in Bella that made her so wet. She imagined him struggling to stop her from kissing and touching him, but her ultimate success was her favorite part, he would roll his head back in undeniable pleasure and she would get her reward. The 18 year old senior had gone through a thousand scenarios, trying to pick the one that would have the highest possibility of success, and in the last week of school she desperately concocted a plan that might work.

Bella decided in the morning, after her shower, to forgo underwear, if her plan worked they would only get in the way. She smiled at her lightly make-upped face and looked down to notice the cold had stiffened her nipples underneath her thin white blouse.

Bella was not a slut by any means, since she became aware of her sexuality she had kept it well hidden from most of the world, masturbating in secret, never talking to any of her friends about her desires and keeping up a straight-A goodie-good façade. The fact that she wanted nothing more than to have her teacher inside her, balls deep was simply a guilty pleasure saved for night time. She had lost her virginity to her best friend, which Bella gradually pretended never happened as the relationship would never go anywhere and he never excited her... Not the way Mr. Cullen did.

She threw on her school cardigan and headed for the bus stop, trying to replay in her head what she would say and do once she saw him in last period. The day dragged on and finally lunch time came, Bella was nervous and thought of backing out at the last minute, but upon seeing the man himself as she walked through the English room door, she knew she needed him badly. Her heart raced when he looked at her unassumingly, the usual feelings stirred under her skirt, heightened by the air cooling her moist pussy lips.

She smiled at Mr. Cullen and sat in her usual seat at the front of the class, taking off her cardigan as she went. Her heart melted as she heard his voice pipe up and the class quieted.

"Afternoon class, today we're doing creative writing. Has to be at least five hundred words and finished in half an hour." The class groaned collectively but he silenced them all with a sharp look that sent warmth up Bella's thighs.

Then it dawned on her. Screw trying to surprise him into a situation, she had a much better idea. As he handed her the paper, she avoided her usual eye contact and quickly retrieved a pen from her bag, and enthusiastically started writing.

When it was time to hand in the exercise Bella was pink cheeked and a wet patch had formed on her skirt, she had never been so exhilarated in her life. She had finished first but handed hers in last so it would be the first he read.

"Silent reading for the rest of class, guys." He announced to the room. Silent reading meant quiet murmuring while occasionally glancing at the assigned book, but Bella barely retrieved the book from her bag. She was staring intently at her teacher, noticing every expression and reaction to her writing. At first, he frowned and turned red, then shifted in his seat. He wiped his forehead and she was sure he glanced at her. He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his gorgeous bronze mane and she decided to read some of her book before he finished.

Mr. Cullen was a lonely man, he suspected his wife was having several affairs, and when she was home she drank herself to sleep. He had few friends and no children, his only company were his students and co-workers. He knew women found him attractive, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex, but he was a sentimental man, and would not cheat on his wife unless someone special came to his attention. He had always vowed that his students were off limits.

He didn't say anything after reading Bella's paper and she sat for the rest of the half hour glancing at him reading the other papers. She felt defeated but knew that if he didn't want her, then she'd just have to accept it. She immediately became ashamed of herself. She hadn't thought about if he really wasn't interested, if a tight little school girl was the furthest from his desires, and now that that was clearly true, she wished she'd never bothered at all.

The bell sounded for the end of the day and everyone packed their bags, not leaving their seats until Mr. Cullen told them to.

"Alright everyone, you can go." He remained seated, which was the only thing unusual, "Miss Swan, can you stay behind, please." He said in an even tone. She stopped herself from whipping her head up excitedly and nodded casually while packing her things, waiting for the rest of the class to depart and shut the door before standing up.

She stood and made her way to his desk. His face was slightly pink, but other than that he showed no signs that anything was amiss. The thought crossed to sit on the edge of his desk, but she wasn't sure if he was about to tell her off, so she decided against it.

"Grab a seat, Miss Swan," He said flatly. She moved and dragged the nearest seat over to his desk and sat. She twiddled her fingers and waited for the probable lecture she was about to receive, until she noticed the huge bulging in his pants.

He was holding her paper and she noticed he was shaking a little, Bella now felt a strange calm wash over her. She sat back in her chair and pushed her chest out slightly, her nipples almost visible through the thin white material.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Cullen?" She asked innocently. Her hands found the hem of her skirt and she caressed herself upward, bringing her skirt to halfway up her thigh, yet another punishable offense in the school's opinion.

"I want you to read this to me, and tell me if you think there's something wrong." He said sternly and handed her the paper she had written for him.

"Sure thing." She smirked and took the paper, carefully slinking her finger over his, making him flinch.

"A girl sleeps in her bed at night, dreaming of one thing. Before she sleeps she touches herself in ways she knows is wrong. The thought that accompanies her sin is worse. Every day she sees the man she desires, so close but out of reach. But what really keeps them apart? Does he truly not want her, or could she have her way if it weren't for the unfortunate circumstance they found themselves in? What really are a few rules and regulations if the authority never knows about one little indiscretion? I do not want to ruin your marriage. I do not want to jeopardize your career. I won't blackmail you. You won't see me again after this week. All I want, Mr. Cullen, is you. For however long you will give me. I'm yours. My body, my lust, everything I have is yours for that time. If you truly feel no reaction to these words, simply discard this paper, grade me accordingly and we'll both pretend it never happened. If you feel something stirring inside you that you haven't felt in a long time then follow the same directions from above only exchange 'grade' for 'fuck'. I'm not here to compromise your integrity, I don't have a hidden agenda, I'm just a schoolgirl with a fantasy whose body aches to be satisfied. The ball is in your court now, Mr. Cullen. Don't disappoint yourself."

Bella finished reading and noticed the bulge in his pants had descended his leg. He's a monster, she thought to herself excitedly. She looked up to his face and saw he was sweating, she decided to break the tension,

"I know... It's under half the words you wanted. Sorry." Her little joke went over Mr. Cullen's head. She could see he was frowning, deep in thought, possibly waging internal war. But what intrigued her most was his body, he had a huge erection, his face was pink and sweaty already; the paper had affected him severely.

"I don't think you quite understand the consequences of a letter like this, Miss. Swan. You cannot simply do these things and hope that the world will allow pardon." He looked furious, and a mix of sudden emotions rushed through Bella. "I am a married man, you clearly have not been told 'no' before so let me make this very clear- "

Before Bella knew what she was doing she was on his side of the desk muffling him with her lips, straddling him and grinding her hips back and forth on the hard-on beneath his pants. He smelled like musky after shave and tasted peppery. There she was, all over her English teacher, in the room he taught in. She lost herself in the motion of his lips, kissing him deeply and moving with him like liquid, until he abruptly ripped their lips away from each other and pushed her back, holding her arms.

"No!" He was out of breath and his cock as stiff as ever, but he still fought, "this is wrong, I can't do it, you need to leave..." He wouldn't look her in the eyes, but that didn't matter to Bella, she wasn't giving up.

"But then what am I going to do with all this?" She left off his lap and sat in front of him on the edge of his desk, lifting her school skirt, spreading her petite legs and exposing her fresh little pussy, practically dripping with her own moisture, to him. She lightly traced her pussy lips with her middle finger, spreading the nectar around, displaying how drenched she was. She moved her finger between her lips and around her clit so lightly it would have tickled if she wasn't so harshly aroused.

He let a moan escape his lips; his eyes couldn't depart from the sight of her touching herself. His wife's pussy was never clean shaven as far as he knew, but this girl's pink lips had not a trace of hair on it. It was smooth and flawless, his cock pulsed against his trousers.  
"I guess it's just going to go to waste..." She said sadly and lifted her wet finger to her mouth, sensually licking and sucking her own juices off.

Mr. Cullen hung his head for a moment, seemingly defeated but not moving.

"You must hate me. I'm going to be homeless..." He held his head with his hands despairingly. She moved her foot to his bulging crotch and massaged the hunky area.

"You're not going to lose your job." She said gently.

"You're just a girl, you don't know what you're capable or not capable of."

"I know what I want, Mr. Cullen. I want this and that's all." Her foot stroked the length of his hidden cock, "no more, no less. It's up to you."

Her foot left his crotch and she continued to stroke her own, building a rhythm against her clit hood, heating her insides and causing her wetness to saturate the desk beneath her. She looked at him curiously while doing this, wondering what he was thinking.

"Fuck it." He said quietly and leapt up from his chair, before Bella could register what he was doing he kneeled before her took each thigh in his hands and spread them open further. She gasped with fright and her hand shot away from her hot cunt, her pussy cooled for a moment before Mr. Cullen's tongue enveloped it, sliding back and forth against her clit, probing her tight little hole and his lips suckling at hers.

Bella's eyes grew wide, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and feeling. When it finally hit her, she grabbed the back if his head and gyrated her hips, wanting him all over her, "Ohh... God... Yeeees..." she moaned quietly. Mr. Cullen was growing more and more animalistic, hungrily devouring her. She tasted like honey mixed with spice.

With each sweet new spot his tongue found, the harder his cock grew, he was sure his skin would split when suddenly he heard a quiet "Ahh!" then Bella's body began shuddering violently. A fresh gush of her honey filled his mouth and covered his chin, slowly. She whimpered softly, squeezing her eyes closed as the powerful orgasm ripped through her, echoing with each flick of his tongue on her swollen clit. She was still gripping the edge of the desk when he finally pulled his head away.

He looked at her for a moment. She was breathing hard, skirt still pulled up, hair loose and messy, the first button of her blouse had come undone. His yearning to touch her again was immediate. When he approached her, their lips met again, her wetness lubricating their kiss, deep and visceral. He placed his hand on her cheek and held it for a minute, then slid it down to her chest, tugging each button of her blouse loose then pulled the shirt off completely, leaving her small, perky breasts exposed.

He groaned at how perfect they were and squeezed them together, his thumbs finding her nipples and massaging them in circles. She mewed softly at the sensitivity of her nipples, but she had something else on her mind; the huge bulge in his pants, now growing a visible wet patch at the end.

Bella unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down with some effort, his boxers unable to hold the beast any longer; Mr. Cullen's thick cock stood at full attention, a mere inch away from his naughty English student's saturated honey pot. She stared bemusedly at his 9 inch member for a long time. He looked at her, grinning, knowing that it was probably the biggest cock she had ever seen, and by the juice oozing from her swollen pussy, he could tell she loved it.

His tip glistened with precum and she tentatively smoothed her fingers over it, wetting them. Bella pushed her teacher back onto his desk chair and slowly crawled over to him. She looked up at him with a devious expression, "I bet you haven't had one of these in a while," she said while sliding her hands up his thighs. His heart thudded. She was right. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had marital sex let alone a blowjob.

Mid-thought he felt her delicate hand on his shaft and it sent warmth up his stomach and through his balls. She stared at the grandiose cock in front of her face and then at the teacher above it. She couldn't believe she was finally doing this, what she had dreamed of since she'd laid eyes on this hunky teacher. They were in his English classroom and she was about to suck his cock.

Bella grasped him at the base and almost had his cockhead at her lips when there was a sharp knock at the door. She flew backward into the space under Mr. Cullen's desk and he threw her blouse after her. She hugged her knees and watched him slide his chair forward so his erection was hidden from the visitor, and a few inches away from her face.

Edward Cullen had been a perfect employee, no complaints from his students or their parents, handled heavy workloads and kept a good rapport with his co-workers. If he were to be caught with a senior student under his desk, half naked, none of those things would matter. His career, marriage and reputation would be tarnished.

He felt panicked but kept a cool exterior as Ms. Denali from the Geography department sauntered into his room. She had always wanted a piece of Mr. Cullen, but she reminded him so much of his wife he couldn't stand to be around her for very long. He hunched over his desk and exasperatedly sighed as though he was busy.

"What is it Tanya?" He grumbled.

"I was just wondering if you could go over these essays with me, I'm not much of an English pro and I don't want to award anyone with a high mark if their spelling and grammar are shocking." He cringed at her pathetic excuse then felt a moist, pleasurable pressure on the tip of his cock. Bella's mouth. She had never had a cock in her mouth, so she was tentatively sucking the end, until she built up enough confidence to open wide and take it all down as far as she could.

Mr. Cullen's eyes rolled in pleasure, and he kept his face out of sight from Ms. Denali. Bella downed his cock again letting it hit the back of her throat, she gagged silently under his desk and he gripped the edge of his chair.

"Ahh... S-sorry Tanya... I, uhh, I can't..." His voice grew hoarse as the girl under his desk kept up a steady rhythm of suction. 

"Are you okay, Edward?" Ms. Denali asked, taking a step forward. His hand quickly stopped her, "Yes! I'm fine... Please, just go."

The warmth in his balls and stomach were growing. She was sucking him off like a pro and getting more and more drenched while she did it. She sloppily licked his cockhead, down and up his shaft, and then back down her throat his cock disappeared. She could taste his excitement growing, which made her even more enthusiastic.

"You really look sick," Ms. Denali said, almost offended, "you should get some rest anyway," she sauntered back to the door and paused, looking at him, mystified.

Just then his balls tightened and the buildup overflowed, Mr. Cullen's cock erupted down the back of Bella's throat, he gripped the desk with one hand and used the other to muffle any groan or breath that might have escaped. Bella swallowed all she could and let the rest drip onto the carpet below her. She wiped her face and waited for the female teacher to leave. Mr. Cullen shuddered slightly and didn't look over to the door until the pleasure had completely subsided.

"Well, see you." Ms. Denali disappeared and clicked the door shut behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Mr. Cullen stood up and stormed to the door, locking it. He rushed back and grabbed Bella by her arm roughly, dragging her back out from the desk.

"You could have gotten us both caught!" He rasped, "what the hell were you thinking?!"

Bella was stunned for a second, "I-I thought you liked it..." She thought of the taste of his thick cum in her mouth.

"Of course I liked it, but for fuck's sake you have to be more careful." He whipped her around, so she was facing the desk and pulled her skirt down to her ankles. "You need to be taught a lesson, don't you?" He said, squeezing one of her beautifully round ass cheeks.

Bella began protesting, "I didn't"- SLAP!

The first slap echoed through the room and made her gasp. He pushed her head down onto the desk, bending her so her ass was completely open and exposed to him.

SLAP!

She winced into the desk and her hands moved to cover her ass cheeks, but he caught them and held them behind her back. He slapped her again, with his free hand and her beautiful cheeks welted and reddened.

"You will never do that again, unless I explicitly ask, do you understand?"

"Mr. Cu"- SLAP!

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"That's my good girl."

Bella's ass stung from her punishment, but her pussy was aching with need. He was kinky and she loved being his little whore. She wiggled her ass at him and he let her hands go, centering himself behind her and taking her hips with both hands.

Wearing nothing but her schools shoes and socks, bent over her teachers desk, in his English room, waiting for his cock, Bella was in heaven, this is exactly what she wanted.

Mr. Cullen was rock solid and could hardly keep himself from plunging in right then, but he took his time, teasing her tight little cunt. Gliding his enormous cockhead over her lips, probing her entrance, massaging her clit.

"Ohh... Please... I can't take it!" She winced, her pussy aching to be filled with his meat. She pushed back against him, but he moved back. Her whole body filled with lust and longing, she felt as though she was going to burst when she felt him slowly push himself and inch deep into her.

She gasped as his thick cock invaded her tiny pussy. "Auuhh!" She cried.

He pushed further into her and her pussy was so tight it was like someone squeezing his cock, he had never felt a cunt this good and pushed himself as far as her pussy would allow in one thrust. He heard her moan long and loud, "more... Oh God, yes, more!" No longer the quiet whimpers and yelps she was emitting before.

He looked down at his cock sinking deeper and deeper into her and felt a huge rush of adrenaline, suddenly the overwhelming urge to fuck her brutally overcame him and he began thrusting in and out.

"Shit! Oh, oh, ohhh..." Her face screwed up and her pussy felt such devastating pleasure and pain, she was sure she was going to cum on the spot. She looked over her shoulder and saw him there, pounding her ruthlessly, she saw the classroom around her, and another surge of bliss coursed through her.

She began pushing back into him with every thrust forward and he groaned, smacking her ass lightly. He held her hips and pulled her onto his cock over and over. They were both lost in the undeniable pleasure they were giving each other, exchanging groans and moans, sighs and curses.

Bella could feel Mr. Cullen swelling even more and he continued hitting her spot, she felt a sharp jolt of pleasure unexpectedly shoot through her legs and her knees buckled, "OH FUCK!" she cried hoarsely and surge after surge of pleasure flooded her body. Mr. Cullen felt her little cunt grip his shaft even tighter and after another thrust he began to fill her up with rope after rope of his ecstasy.

Mr. Cullen pumped one last time into her stretched little hole and pulled out. His cum dripped down her leg fast, there was such a large volume it reached passed her knee. She used her blouse to clean it off, and then pulled the blouse back on.

She had a hard time walking, as one of her legs was numb. He helped her sit on a desk and brought her her bag, after he'd pulled his pants back up and wiped the sweat from his face.

Once they were both dressed and recuperated, they smiled at each other and kissed sensually. Bella had finally gotten what she wanted, and Mr. Cullen got something he never expected.

"Well, see you tomorrow, then Mr. C." She sung cheerily and limped toward the door.

He thought for a second, then called out, "Hey, maybe next time I could have you for longer?" He handed her a piece of paper with a number on it, and the hours she could call him.

"I hope so." She said smugly and wiggled her ass, leaving him in the room by himself. He smiled and sat back at his desk, mulling over the events of the day.


End file.
